guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Brutal Weapon
Combine with Barrage for pretty scary damage. Problem is keeping enchants off you. Kessel 11:00, 15 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Exactly why i wanna make a R/Rt, AND i was gonna try Barrage with Splinter Weapon! - Chrisworld 11:25, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Not as efficient as a Conjure Element, but it can't be removed. Interesting possibilities.Haakon 22:37, 25 December 2006 (CST) : Not as efficient, but the damage is armor-ignoring :D --Carmine 01:57, 3 February 2007 (CST) Jeez, I was about to say this would go well with spirit's strength, but then I read the enchantment rule. T_T Scavenger's Focus is rather similar exept for conditions for using it ---=E-1=- 15:44, 13 May 2007 (CDT) Who said damage was armor ignoring? it is written, "Deals + X damage", not, "Deals X More damage". 66.131.15.84 00:37, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :Talk:Power Shot#And I quote. should answer your question. It is armor ignoring, vs different armored dummies i was doing a constant +damage. -- Xeon 01:01, 3 August 2007 (CDT) IW does this work with Illusionary Weaponry? 007snicker 12:01, 6 August 2007 (CDT) No, since illusionary weaponry is an enchantment. 87.102.34.60 11:44, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Bugged? There is currently a bug with this skill (I think). If you combine it with a preperation when the preperation wears off it breaks Brutal weapon. Not only do you loose the bonus damage you don't gain any bonus damage when it's recast on you. I've filled in a "ticket" for it and I'll wait for a response before posting to the article itself. --JP 08:59, 24 October 2006 (CDT) I have added details of the bug to the skill details. I have only been able to test casting BW on yourself so this may not hold true if another player casts it on you. --JP 02:59, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Was playing around again with this today, it seems to be working now... However I wonder if it ever was really bugged.... it occurs to me that I keep getting Windborne speed cast on me in the testing area... was that the trouble all along? Whoops! Oh well! --JP Update! After the update, this is just amazing for B/P groups... Drop the Orders nec and add another B/P, have all the rangers R/Rt using this. Pow! Tain 17:59, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeah...this seems REALLY strong, especially with IAS. Dual Shot with this, anyone? --LazySmuggler 19:14, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yup, Dual Shot + Forked Arrow + Barrage = zomg pwnage damage. This skill hurts now, really gives Brutal its name! I expect it to get downtuned soon, either for duration or damage...I mean, the duration was practically doubled, and so was the damage. Craziness. And they did nothing to Splinter Weapon either. Heh heh. (T/ ) 19:17, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::You called it, 5 days later and it's already downtuned damage wise. DKS01 22:44, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Cause possible hell with high dagger mastery + spammable attacks? Wyvern 22:47, 5 April 2007 (CDT) I'm now using this in my ranger's general PvE build too... Incredible damage, just... Brutal. I'm loving it. Tain 11:51, 6 April 2007 (CDT) : Try pairing this with the new Needling Shot. It's completely obscene. Arshay Duskbrow 23:15, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::Oh damn, that's hot ^^ Tain 23:29, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, that works great. Dropped WD to fit it in, I like my two 3-arrow combos. Tain 05:07, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :::i suppose it is a good replacement for order of pain, now that SR is toasted. guess brutal barrager is back on the table now, huh? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 05:14, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I mentioned that in my first post ^^ Drop the Orders nec, and either bring another BP or some other kind of support. Tain 07:13, 7 April 2007 (CDT) mocked this up a while ago, need to try ^.^ http://auron.tanatopia.net/phpbb/viewtopic.php?t=24 — Skuld 16:59, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :Looks fun ^^ What's with Divine Spirit on the Rt/Mo's tho? Tain 18:05, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::double hex removal haxism! deny will hit 2 if divine spirit is recharging — Skuld 18:07, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::Mad haxx :P I'll have to remember that, haven't noticed it before. Tain 08:06, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Another Update The April 10 update lowered the damage, but increased the duration, I was able to keep brutal weapon on 3 people constantly during AB (Assassin, Warrior, Paragon) using Weapon of Quickening. The lowered damage makes it less of a weapon to cast on yourself but more of a support spell, like many other ritualist skills. My question is whether or not this is better then an Orders Necro in a B/P group... Oh, and there should be a section showing related skills that increase damage. -Hesus :After this re-downgrade I think I'd stick with Orders. DKS01 06:53, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :heh new brutal weapon didn't last long... my BM loved it :'( Phool 04:43, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Still great for Aspenwood though. :P Arshay Duskbrow 00:56, 12 April 2007 (CDT) This skill was awesome with Forked arrow >_O Just when I was finally using somethin else besides Burning arrow, anet ruined it. P A R A S I T I C 20:32, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :Cheer up, it's still good. /supplybooze :D Arshay Duskbrow 01:30, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Ranges I've changed the skill description to match the new one. And yes, it really hurts now. -- Bug 05:31, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :We use 0...12. --Fyren 05:49, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::Oh, I forgot to change the progress bar, my bad >.<-- Bug 11:11, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :::No, you shouldn't have changed anything, heh. It was right already. --Fyren 19:29, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Stats? The Tuesday update says 5...15 duration 15...45 but the skill here shows 5...13 duration 15...39 for 0...12 communing and 5...16 duration 15...47 for 0...16 communing. Which is wrong, the update note or this page? Mercurius Ter Maxim 16:14, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :Neither, Anet updates show the 0-15 progression.DKS01 16:56, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :: So Anet's update notes show 15 attrib stats for some reason? Do you have any idea why? Mercurius Ter Maxim 19:24, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::Linear Progression. Every skill is balanced on 0 attribute ranks and 15 attribute ranks, and every value in between is derived from a formula that uses those two attribute ranks. --Kale Ironfist 19:40, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Fascinating.. I assume because 16 attribute requires armor instead of just a rune? Mercurius Ter Maxim 10:31, 13 April 2007 (CDT) I should think before posting and probably avoid posting when tired >_<P A R A S I T I C 03:19, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Longest Duration I've come to liking this weaponspell, mainly due to the fact that with high communing and high spawning power, you can keep this skill maintained on 5 people with no downtime. -Hesus :While that is true, it doesn't do much good if it's on a monk or elementalist. Or dervish. 04:04, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I've been going around alot in enchantmentless parties, it's an interesting experience having the 3 jobs without enchantments and ritualists who support and heal the group. -Hesus Minnions Does Brutal Weapon increase the amount of health gained with a Vampiric Horror? 4m4z1ng 02:38, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :It ought to, sure. 02:45, 8 May 2008 (UTC) I made a level 1 Shambling Horror attack a 60 AL target in the Nameless Isle and it did either very little or no damage. I gave it BW and its attacks started to move the health bar of the target. 18:14, 11 July 2008 (UTC)APrick